The present disclosure relates to innovative optimal spacecraft (S/C) safing. In particular, it relates to a system and method that use wheel momentum to perform a rotisserie rotation so that the spacecraft can slew at a fast rate in a controlled fashion in order to keep the spacecraft power safe and maintain telemetry and command (T&C) coverage.